Que diront nos peres !
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment faire part à son père qu'on est homosexuel ?
1. Que diront nos pères !

**Que diront nos pères ?**

_"Que diront nos pères ? Voilà la première phrase qu'il m'ait dite après notre première nuit ensemble. Que diront nos pères ? Moi, je m'inquiétais plus des cris d'orfraies de ma mère et ma grand-mère ! Non, lui, avec sa moue boudeuse adorable n'eut que cette phrase ! Que diront nos pères ? Le sien, je ne sais pas, quoique... Que son unique héritier soit tombé dans les rets d'un fils de sang-mêlé, sang-mêlé lui-même, n'allait pas faciliter mes relations avec lui. Quant au mien, je pensais escompter sur sa profonde gentillesse. Il serait certes choqué de notre relation, mais je savais qu'il me soutiendrait. Par contre, il voudrait savoir comment tout cela était arrivé. Comment cela était arrivé ? Et quand ?_

_C'était le jour de leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Moi, j'en étais déjà à ma troisième année. Je charriais mon frère Albus qui tremblait de peur au sujet de la répartition. Je n'osais pas trop l'embêter, car mon père saurait me faire regretter de le faire souffrir. J'adore mon frère, il est le portrait craché de notre père sauf qu'il a les taches de rousseur des Weasley. Ceux qui ont connu mon père jeune le retrouvent chez Albus. Il déteste cela, il crie qu'il est Albus Severus Potter qu'il n'a rien de Harry Potter. Il a raison, il est plus mesuré, plus calme et il n'a jamais contourné les règles comme notre père ou moi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas été étonné que le choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard. Et il est devenu ami avec LUI ! Je L'avais vu sur le quai 9 ¾ accompagné de Son père. IL était mignon, très mignon, mais c'était encore un enfant. IL en avait les rondeurs typiques. Néanmoins, IL promettait d'être beau, même très beau._

_Je n'avais que treize ans et cet été-là, j'avais découvert que jamais je n'aimerai les filles. Le meilleur ami de Victoire était venu passer l'été au Terrier avec tous les cousins. Il s'est intéressé à moi de façon "différente". Il m'a donné mon premier baiser que je lui ai rendu. Il m'a fait ma première fellation que je lui ai rendue. Par contre, j'ai refusé d'aller plus loin. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne à qui donner ma virginité. J'avais décidé de chercher "l'homme de ma vie" au sein de Poudlard. _

_Le lendemain de la répartition, je pris mon frère à part._

- Tu sais, Al, je ne t'en veux pas d'être à Serpentard ! Tu as toujours été moins frondeur que moi, c'était normal !

- Je te remercie, grand frère !

- Pas de quoi !

- Au fait, Jamie, je te présente Scorpius !

- Hello, Scorpius !

- Bon... bon... jour ! _Bégaya le petit blond en rougissant_.

- Eh, sois coool, je ne vais pas te manger !

- Et... et... bien, Al m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard, depuis le départ de ton père de l'école !

- Ouais, bof ! Je ne l'égalerai jamais, mais merci petit Malefoy !

- Scorpius, James, appelles-moi Scorpius.

- Ok ! _Dis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue_.

_Mon frère me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, clairement réprobateur. Il était un des rares avec notre cousine Rose à connaître mon orientation sexuelle. Je me penchais à l'oreille d'Albus._

- T'inquiète, frérot ! Je ne vais pas toucher aux belles petites fesses de ton ami !

- T'as intérêt ! _Répondit-il._

_En fait, étant moi-même puceau, je ne me voyais pas m'attaquer à un jeune garçon de onze ans. Je les quittais d'un salut et rejoignit ma classe. Il ne fallut qu'un mois pour qu'un garçon de cinquième année s'intéresse à moi. C'était un Serdaigle qui n'avait pas le côté hyper-cérébral de cette maison. Il s'appelait Sam Diggory et était le neveu posthume de Cédric Diggory tué par Voldemort. J'avais vu des photos de son oncle et il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il me fit une drague très assidue. Je crus bêtement être amoureux de lui. Ah le caractère emporté des Potter ! Et je décidais qu'il serait mon premier. Lui, il n'était pas amoureux. Ce fut douloureux et sans aucune tendresse. J'eus même peur d'être dégoûté de faire l'amour avec un homme. Les vacances de Noël furent l'occasion de rompre avec lui. La nouvelle année m'apporta un nouvel amant de dernière année qui, si lui était amoureux, n'eut pas le droit à de la réciprocité de ma part._

_Les vacances d'été arrivèrent, et notre père avait accepté qu'Albus aille passer le mois juillet chez les Malefoy. Le mois d'août nous accueillîmes Scorpius. Alors que j'avais atteint l'âge de quatorze ans, j'eus une courte liaison avec un adulte qui avait été camarade d'école de mon père, le frère du fameux Colin Crivey, Denis. Il avait eut peur d'être poursuivi pour détournement de mineur, mais nous restâmes très discrets. Néanmoins, c'est grâce à lui que j'obtins mon premier orgasme en étant pénétré, son expérience y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Ce fut avec lui que je pénétrais pour la première fois un de mes amants. Il m'apprit beaucoup sur moi et ma sexualité._

_A la nouvelle rentrée, je décidais de devenir un "tombeur" et je ne voulais être que "celui qui prenait des culs". Mon frère m'avait trouvé vulgaire. Ainsi ma quatrième année se passa plutôt bien, je fus plus souvent le dominant que l'inverse. Je crus un moment que l'amitié indéfectible entre Albus et Scorpius virerait à une amitié plus... sensuelle. Je me trompais Albus était fermement hétéro et sortait avec une petite camarade de notre sœur. Scorpius avait l'air attristé, sans doute parce que son ami lui consacrait moins de temps. A la fin de l'année scolaire, je découvris que des adultes sorciers utilisaient l'hôtel de Pré-au-Lard pour avoir des liaisons avec des élèves de l'école. Si l'âge des élèves était assez élevé, je vis une fille d'environ quatorze ans suivre un joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe nationale dans une des chambres. Je compris que "la tête de sanglier" servait plus ou moins de lieu de "rencontre" entre ces adultes et les élèves. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je pus ainsi me faire copieusement... besogner par un membre du Magenmagot. Il me domina avec brio et m'apprit des jeux sexuels un peu nouveaux. J'allais avoir quinze ans. _

_Les vacances d'été furent très "chaudes", j'avais obtenu de partir avec mon oncle Bill et sa femme Fleur dans le midi de la France. Là, lors de soirées moldues que je fréquentais en catimini, je ne connus pas une nuit sans sexe. Je me rendis compte que j'étais devenu insatiable, j'aurais été une fille qu'on m'aurait traité de nymphomane. Néanmoins, je fus assez prudent pour me méfier des MST et plus particulièrement de ce Sida qui décime tant les moldus. Je ne sortais jamais sans préservatifs._

_Ma cinquième année commença plutôt calmement. Je remarquais qu'Albus et Scorpius se faisaient la tête. Et ce fut là que notre histoire vit ses premières prémices. Comme à mon habitude, je traînais aux abords de la forêt interdite. Alors que je me préparais à rentrer me coucher, j'entendis des sanglots. Sous la lune, je vis une chevelure blonde briller. C'était Scorpius. Je m'approchais de lui en silence et enlaçais ses épaules avec douceur. Il avait dépassé les treize ans et était sorti des rondeurs de l'enfance. Elles avaient laissé place à une silhouette fine et très androgyne. Je préférais les hommes plutôt virils, mais mon corps réagit néanmoins à la finesse du jeune Serpentard que je consolais. M'ayant reconnu et tout en continuant à pleurer, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Quand il se fut calmé, je pus enfin lui demander la raison de son chagrin._

- Alors que se passe-t-il Scorpius ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- C'est... c'est... c'est que c'est plutôt gênant !

- Ah oui ?

- C'est à cause d'Albus et de... ma... sexualité !

- Aaah, cela devient intéressant ! Je t'écoute !

- J'ai découvert l'année dernière que j'aimais les... garçons !

- Encore plus intéressant... continue... !

- C'est parce que... oooh, c'est gênant !

- En quoi ?

- De te le dire !

- Me dire quoi ?

- Et bien... si j'ai pris conscience que je préférais les garçons c'est parce que...

- Oui ?

- Parce que je t'ai vu faire l'amour avec un élève de ma classe !

- Ah, petit curieux ! Tu es resté jusqu'au bout ?

- Euh, oui, j'étais caché dans une armoire... et... puis tu es entré... avec ce garçon... et...

- Oui ?

- Cela m'a fait des choses...

- Tu as bandé ? Et tu t'es masturbé ?

- Je... je... oui !

- Et alors ! Où est le problème ?

- Je... l'ai... avoué, cet été, à Albus... et que parfois, je fantasmais sur lui aussi !

- Ouppssss !

- Et il a été dégoûté ! Il hait les homos, j'en suis sûr !

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis gay et qu'il ne me l'a jamais reproché ! Je pense plutôt qu'il craint que tu tombes amoureux de lui et que tu veuilles faire l'amour avec lui !

- Nooooooooonnnn !

- Au moins c'est clair... tu sais faire la différence entre fantasme, désir et amour ?

- Oui !

- Avec qui aimerais-tu faire l'amour ?

- Euh... Sam Diggory m'a fait des avances !

- LAISSE TOMBER ! _Criai-je._

- Mais... mais... mais... pourquoi ?

- C'est un salaud sans cœur qui se fait un malin plaisir de dépuceler les petits jeunes comme toi. Oublies-le !

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne crois pas, je te le conseille... voire je te l'ordonne.

- Bien !

- Bien ?!

- En attendant... je fais comment avec Albus ? C'est mon ami !

- Je m'en occupe ! T'inquiète, il te reparlera ! Viens, il faut rentrer avant le couvre-feu !

_Je pris Ses deux mains et Le relevais. De mes pouces, j'essuyais les traces de larmes. Ses grands yeux gris si tristes et interrogateurs mirent des milliers de papillons dans mon bas-ventre, et je sentis mon vit se tendre. Je pris le visage de Scorpius et je lui donnais un doux et tendre baiser de réconfort. Alors, IL sourit béatement et Ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux. Je L'avais apparemment plutôt "bien" réconforté. Je gardais l'une de Ses mains dans la mienne et Le ramenais aux cachots. Je Le laissais devant la porte, sans omettre de Lui redonner un autre petit baiser._

_Le lendemain, je pris mon frère entre quatre yeux, et lui expliquais que son meilleur ami n'avait pas de vues sur lui-même, même s'il avait fait la bêtise de dire qu'il fantasmait sur lui. Une fois ou deux, il eut l'air étonné par ce que je lui disais, mais finalement tout se passait bien. Le surlendemain, ils étaient à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde._

_Néanmoins, Albus flirtait énormément, et souvent Scorpius se retrouvait seul. C'est alors que, comme par hasard, j'étais souvent dans les parages quand IL était seul. Depuis cette soirée où je l'avais consolé, je n'avais cessé de penser à Lui. Je savais que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de Lui. J'avais décidé que je serais Le premier et qu'IL ne connaîtrait pas la douleur quand je Le pénétrerai. Chaque fois que j'y pensais, j'en tremblais, j'en bandais. C'était fort. Jamais aucun de mes amants n'avaient eu un tel effet sur moi. Je Le voulais, IL serait à moi. Malgré mon homosexualité, j'étais considéré comme un "caïd", et j'avais fait savoir qu'IL était à moi et qu'aucun autre homo ne devait L'approcher. Mes menaces avaient valeur de loi !_

_Ce fut ainsi que trois semaines après ma remontrance contre Albus, je Le trouvais seul dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. J'étais derrière Lui et je contemplais son joli petit cul ferme et rebondi. Je me mis à bander fort. C'était presque douloureux._

- Salut, Scorpius, on se balade !

- Oh, James, c'est toi !

- Oui, Ange Blond !

_Sur ces mots, IL se mit à rougir augmentant si possible mon érection. Pour la première fois, j'appréciais vraiment l'amplitude des robes de sorcier. IL était beau, déjà très beau malgré son jeune âge. Je Le trouvais aussi si fragile, j'avais envie de Le protéger de Le câliner._

- Je te fais rougir, miam !

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me dragues ?

- D'après toi ?

- Je... je pense que oui !

- Et tu as raison !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me dragues ? Parce que tu sais que je suis gay ?

- Oui ! Tu m'intéressais déjà à ton entrée à Poudlard, mais tu étais trop jeune et je pensais que tu étais hétéro !

- Tu veux me mettre dans ton tableau de chasse ?

- Hein ? Tu es fou ? Tu me prends pour un obsédé du cul ?

- Ben tu sais, ta réputation a fait le tour de Poudlard ! Ton frère m'a dit que tu avais même couché avec des adultes.

- Je ne peux rien lui confier à lui ! C'est fini, je ne lui dirai plus rien !

_Là j'étais perdu, j'étais sincère avec Lui et IL ne voyait que mon expérience. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer d'angoisse et de chagrin. Ce fut là que je pris conscience que pendant ces dernières semaines, j'étais véritablement tombé amoureux de Lui. Devais-je le Lui dire ? Ou simplement le Lui montrer ? J'étais perdu, et éperdu d'amour. C'était nouveau pour moi, car je comprenais que ce que j'avais cru éprouver pour Sam n'avait rien à voir. Cela n'avait pas la même force, ni la même puissance, ni le même goût. Et pourtant, je ne L'avais embrassé qu'une seule fois. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées qu'IL me rappela à la réalité._

- James ? Ça va ?

- Hein, euh, oui ! Scorpius, je veux que tu saches que tu es très important pour moi ! Pas comme les autres ! Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible !

- C'est vrai ? _Demanda-t-il timidement_.

- Oui, mon ange !

_Sur ces mots, je Le pris dans mes bras, simplement. Je humais Ses fins cheveux, ils sentaient le miel. J'avais posé mes deux mains sur Sa taille tandis qu'il s'accrochait à mes épaules. J'eus l'impression qu'il ronronnait, tel un petit chaton._

- Tu ronronnes, mon ange ?

- Mouih !

_Je me mis à rire doucement. Je savais que notre histoire commençait on ne peut mieux. Je relevais son menton et posais à nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne. Je laissais passer ma langue entre mes lèvres et essayais de lui faire ouvrir les Siennes. Ma langue dardait et dardait encore, reproduisant en douceur l'acte d'amour. Il se mit à gémir et me laissa entrer dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Il gémit encore et colla son fin et bandant petit corps contre le mien. Je me rends compte avec le recul que mon désir était très fort, trop fort peut-être. J'aurais pu être malchanceux, que mon ange blond soit rebuté par mon excès de libido et qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je l'aimais réellement. Mes mains étaient descendues de sa taille à ses magnifiques fesses rebondies et fermes. Tout à notre baiser qui devenait de plus en plus torride, nous mîmes un peu de temps à entendre qu'on nous "interpellait"._

- Heum, heum...

- Hein ? _Demandais-je en grognant_.

- Dis-donc grand frère, dois-je te rappeler ta quasi-promesse à ma première année ?

- Quoi ? Laquelle ? _S'exclama mon petit ange blond_.

- Eh oui, Scorpius, dès la première année, il te reluquait déjà et il m'a dit : "T'inquiète, frérot ! Je ne vais pas toucher aux belles petites fesses de ton ami !"

- Ah oui ? Tu trouvais déjà que mes fesses étaient belles ? _Me demanda Scorpius en se retournant vers moi_.

- Oui, mon ange ! Et elles le sont encore plus je trouve depuis que je viens d'en apprécier la fermeté et la rondeur !

_Sur ces mots très explicites, mon ange blond se mit à rougir faisant s'esclaffer Albus. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi d'un air inquisiteur et les sourcils froncés._

- En attendant, Grand Frère, je t'avertis, ne lui fais pas subir ce que Sam t'a fait... Il est fragile encore plus que toi... Et puis, tu fais le bravache, mais je n'oublie pas que ce fichu Serdaigle t'en as fait baver des ronds de chapeaux, tant physiquement que sentimentalement. Je n'oublie pas combien tu as pu pleurer parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas et que tu avais honte de n'être qu'un "vide-couille".

_Je restais bouche bée et très honteux. Scorpius venait d'apprendre un secret humiliant sur moi. Néanmoins, il restait malgré son nom et sa maison un être pur et bon. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas atterri chez les Poufsouffles. Il se rapprocha donc de moi et eut des mots merveilleux qui firent que le rouge de mes joues passa du tomate honteux au rose de plaisir._

- Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, il ne me fera pas de mal, car je sais qu'il m'aime même s'il ne me l'a pas encore dit. Et toi, James, je sais ce que tu as vécu, et tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir cru en l'amour. Et puis... moi aussi, je t'aime !

_Ne sachant pas comment assumer les mots de mon frère et de mon futur petit-ami, je préférais fuir. En fait, je n'allais pas loin et me cachais dans une des nombreuses alcôves du château. Je posais mon front brûlant contre le mur froid et posais ma main sur mon cœur. Je m'accroupis, étonné par le maelström de sentiments qui se battaient en moi. Je me donnais alors une claque sur le front. J'étais idiot. Mon ange blanc venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait et je fuyais. J'entendis alors des voix._

- Crois-tu que je lui aie fait peur ?

- C'est possible !

- Oh Albus, comment je vais faire avec lui ?

- Yep, l'est pas facile le frérot ! Mais aussi, pourquoi es-tu allé lui dire que c'était sur moi que tu fantasmais, alors que c'était sur lui ?

- Et bien, j'avais peur de le brusquer ! Tu me voyais lui dire qu'en fait j'étais amoureux de lui depuis notre premier année et sur le quai 9 ¾ ?

- Oui et puis tu étais encore petit à l'époque !

- Oui, mais je savais déjà qu'il était l'homme de ma vie !

- C'est bien ma veine, mon frère et mon meilleur ami se découvrent gay la même année et en plus ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Oh, cela te gêne ?

- Mais non ! Mais... être le premier à tout savoir et recevoir vos confidences commence à me peser un peu !

- A qui d'autre pourrions-nous nous confier ? Aujourd'hui nous n'avons que treize et quinze ans ! Si on raconte notre histoire aux adultes de nos familles, ils voudront sûrement y mettre fin. Et après quand nous serons tous les deux majeurs... cela va faire un tapage pas possible.

- Ouais, pas facile !

- Si James peut assumer son homosexualité parce que votre famille l'aimera malgré tout. Moi, excepté ma mère, on risque de me le faire payer. Mon père déteste votre père depuis leurs onze ans. S'il supporte ta présence chez moi c'est par amour pour moi. Je crains qu'une relation homo qui lui retirera tout espoir d'être grand-père, risque quelque peu de le mettre hors de lui.

- Ouais, vraiment pas facile !

- A qui le dis-tu !

_Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Mon amour avait une maturité qui me soufflait. Il avait raison. J'y avais déjà plus ou moins pensé, mais je préférais ignorer les réactions futures de nos proches et du monde sorcier._

_Dans les mois qui suivirent, Scorpius, il venait d'avoir quatorze ans, et moi fûmes d'une grande discrétion. Nous ne laissâmes jamais paraître notre amour. Je dis "notre", car le lendemain de cette conversation, je le pris à part et après un long baiser affamé, je lui dis "Je T'aime". Il me répondit : "Moi aussi, je t'aime !". Pour moi, c'est ce jour-là que notre histoire a véritablement commencé. Les semaines qui suivirent furent d'une niaiserie sans nom. Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous dire notre amour, et nous multipliâmes les baisers tendres alternés de plus torrides. Ce ne fut que caresses sur caresses sans aller plus loin. Je dois bien avouer que ma frustration commençait à se faire pesante. _

_Et puis, étrangement, ce fut lui qui fit bouger les choses. Il m'amena vers un couloir et là devant un mur, il fit apparaître une porte. "La Salle sur demande" m'avoua-t-il. Il me poussa dans la pièce, puis me plaqua contre la porte refermée. Son baiser me coupa le souffle. Mon petit ange blond était en train de se transformer en petite furie obsédée. Je décidais de reprendre la main. J'étais le plus âgé et le plus expérimenté, c'était à moi de lui montrer la voie. Je m'approchais du lit tout en le déshabillant et en le couvrant de baisers mouillés et possessifs. Alors qu'il était déjà nu et moi toujours habillé, je me mis à lui mordiller le cou, je voulais le marquer, et mes mains possédaient elles aussi son corps. L'une malaxait ses fesses excitantes, l'autre pinçait allègrement un de ses tétons. Il gémissait et se tordait sous moi, mon ange blond, si excitant, si débordant de luxure, si soumis aussi. Je le poussais sur le lit, puis je m'allongeais sur lui. J'étais toujours habillé. Je le regardais. Nous échangeâmes un regard brûlant. J'étais toujours habillé et lui était nu. J'avais envie de le prendre comme cela à la hussarde. Lui nu et moi habillé. Je me penchais à son oreille et je lui dis mon fantasme. Il me sourit. La belle petite chose excitante qu'il était hocha de la tête, accepta et se soumit. Je sentais mon pantalon se serrer encore plus. Surtout qu'il me répondait qu'il voulait seulement défaire quelques boutons pour ouvrir ma chemise et toucher ma peau. Il me dit aussi que ce serait lui aussi qui ouvrirait ma braguette et sortirait mon pénis de son carcan de tissu. J'opinais du chef, car ma gorge était trop serrée pour lui répondre. Je lui mordillais le cou pendant qu'il ouvrait ma chemise et léchait mes tétons. Je laissais glisser mes mains entre ses cuisses. J'en caressais l'intérieur. La peau y était si douce, si sensible, si érogène, qu'il se mit à trembler des orteils au sommet du crâne. Cela me fit bander à qui mieux mieux. Je lui chuchotais de libérer mon vit de mon boxer. Il ne fit que poser sa main sur mon pantalon en gémissant. Ses petits doigts agiles jouaient sur le tissu avant d'aller chercher la navette de ma fermeture à glissière. Le temps me paraissait distendu et j'avais l'impression qu'il mettait une éternité à libérer mon sexe. Je sentis ses ongles griffer légèrement mon pubis quand il entra sa main dans mon boxer. Je sursautais vivement quand il prit fermement mon pénis en main. Mon innocent petit amour avait dû beaucoup s'informer, que ce soit auprès de ses amis ou dans les livres, car il y mettait une certaine "compétence". Soudain, mon vit sortit de sa prison de tissu et cogna son ardent petit pénis. Nous nous cambrâmes tous les deux sous la sensation. J'étais fou de désir pour ce corps nu et encore légèrement imberbe qui se tordait sous moi. Je fis à nouveau glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur de ces fines cuisses. Il se cambra à nouveau et gémit en appelant mon nom. Je me penchais et me mit à lécher son pénis. Son bout était rose foncé. Alors que ma langue faisait le tour de son gland, du pré-sperme se mit à sourdre. De la pointe de ma langue, je me mis à recueillir le liquide occasionnant de nouveaux frissons et de nouveaux gémissements à Scorpius. Alors que je continuais à le sucer, j'invoquais un lubrifiant sur mes doigts et en entrais un entre ses mignonnes petites fesses. Il se tordait dans tous les sens pour me faciliter l'accès. Je pris profondément dans ma bouche son phallus tout en entrant un deuxième doigt dans son anus. Trop impatient, je mis de suite un troisième doigt et essayais de trouver sa prostate. Je ne devais pas les avoir assez long ou doués, car je ne la trouvais pas. A nouveau impatient, j'écartais encore plus les cuisses de mon amour, sortais mes doigts de son petit cul et relâchais son sexe de ma bouche. Je pris mon pénis en main, copieusement recouvert de lubrifiant et commençait à pointer la petite entrée. J'étais fébrile. J'étais son premier, il était à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal. Je sentis, alors que je m'enfonçais doucement, qu'il se crispa quelque peu. Il avait mal et je voulus m'arrêter. Il me dit : "Non, continue !". Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassais. Sous mon baiser, il sourit, puis gém__it de plaisir car sans nous en apercevoir nos hanches s'étaient respectivement rapprochées. Il aimait cela ! Alors que je me mis à lui mordiller le cou, mes reins bougèrent de plus en plus vite. Je tapais alors mon bassin contre le sien. Le claquement typique de la peau contre la peau emplit alors la pièce. Mon amour gémissait de plaisir et froissait les draps de ses mains fines. Mon pantalon avait fini par descendre sur mes chevilles dévoilant mes fesses qu'il se mit tout d'un coup à agripper. Il voulait que je m'enfonce plus profondément en lui et cela me fit frissonner. Sous la puissance des coups, mes testicules tapaient contre ses fesses dans un bruit d'une luxure sans qualificatif. Alors que la jouissance nous atteignait tous les deux en même temps, je m'écroulais sur lui. Je contemplais son visage, je le dévorais des yeux puis nous nous enlaçâmes. Je me sentais à la fois fort et faible, il m'appartenait, je le dominais et pourtant je savais que la réciproque était vraie. Je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé mes précédents partenaires. J'aimais comme jamais. Comme jamais. Dans les semaines qui suivirent nous expérimentâmes ensemble, toutes les positions que je connaissais et d'autres que je trouvais dans le gay-kamasoutra. Albus protégeait nos arrières quand nous n'étions pas discrets, car Rose avait découvert notre histoire et nous avions peur que d'autres la découvrent aussi ! Enfin, c'était plutôt mon Scorpius qui s'inquiétait que nos pères soient au courant. Sans cesse, il me demandait : "Que diront nos pères ?" Sans cesse, je tentais de le réconforter._

- Et cela dure depuis des mois. Alors que diras-tu ? Hein papa ?"

**Et voilà en cet été de mes seize ans, j'attends. Et la tête brune, si semblable à la mienne et qui m'écoutait depuis plus d'une heure tout en contemplant le feu, se relève. Je rencontre alors les yeux verts de mon père. Sans un mot, ils expriment tout ! Et je suis réconforté.**


	2. Que diront nos pères ! Par Scorpius

**Que diront nos pères ? Par Scorpius**

_"Que diront nos pères ? Voilà la première phrase que je lui ai dit après notre première nuit ensemble. Quand j'ai posé cette question à James, j'avais à l'esprit que je suis un Malefoy. Un Malefoy doit respecter son rang, son sang et sa famille. L'homosexualité est une aberration pour une famille où les "liens" sont tout. Je sais qu'on va me demander de marier un jour et de me "reproduire" !_

_Que diront nos pères ? Il ne se rendait pas compte. Sa famille est cool. Je les adore. Surtout mon meilleur ami, Albus Severus Potter, qui fut réparti à Serpentard, un comble pour un Potter. Pourtant, sa famille ne lui a pas fait regretter d'en faire partie. Oui, les Potter sont tolérants, amicaux et sociables. Je suis persuadé que le vainqueur de Voldemort ne dira rien à mon amour. Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il le soutiendra envers et contre tous._

_Cette tolérance, je l'ai retrouvé quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Il parlait à Albus de sa répartition. Je le regardait lui parler. Non, je ne buvais ses mots, je m'abreuvais de sa bouche qui s'activait. Etait-ce possible de tomber amoureux à onze ans ? Je ne sais pas. Je pense que les adultes diraient non. Il était beau et déjà très grand pour son âge. Il "respirait" le cheval fougueux. Je me forçais à l'écouter pour de vrai cette fois._

- Tu sais, Al, je ne t'en veux pas d'être à Serpentard ! Tu as toujours été moins frondeur que moi, c'était normal !

- Je te remercie, grand frère !

- Pas de quoi !

- Au fait, Jamie, je te présente Scorpius !

_A ces mots, je sentis la gêne qui commençait à m'envahir. Il me prêtait attention._

- Hello, Scorpius !

- Bon... bon... jour ! _Je me mis à bégayer en rougissant_.

- Eh, sois coool, je ne vais pas te manger !

- Et... et... bien, Al m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard depuis le départ de ton père de l'école !

_Ah, tudieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je dise cette bêtise qui au mieux me faisait passer pour un imbécile, au pire pour une midinette follement éprise._

- Ouais, bof ! Je ne l'égalerais jamais mais merci petit Malefoy !

- Scorpius, James, appelles-moi Scorpius. _Dis-je ébahi d'admiration devant ce membre très viril de la famille Potter._

- Ok ! _Dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue_.

_Complètement impressionné et rougissant, je ne pus que mettre ma main là où il avait posé la sienne. J'entendis très clairement ce qu'il finit par dire à son frère_

- T'inquiètes, frérot ! Je ne vais pas toucher aux belles petites fesses de ton ami !

- T'as intérêt ! _Répondit-il_

_Mes joues prirent la teinte d'une belle pomme et je sentis la honte me submerger car je m'étais imaginé avec ses mains sur mes fesses._

_Dans les semaines qui suivirent, mon cœur connut tous les affres d'un jeune garçon découvrant l'amour. Je passais par l'admiration béate, le désir inquiétant et inconnu, l'espoir sans faille puis par les tréfonds du chagrin d'amour. En effet, mon amour, comme je l'appelais déjà avait fini par sortir avec Sam Diggory. Ce dernier avait une réputation sulfureuse avec les jeunes hommes innocents. Mon James s'était jeté dans ses bras brisant mon cœur de cette façon. Je pansais ce pauvre petit cœur et je l'enveloppais bien pour ne plus qu'il souffre au contact du Gryffondor._

_J'allais plus loin encore quand à Noël, il rompit avec le goujat. En effet, je jouais "l'indifférent". Je l'évitais aussi souvent que je le pouvais. A la fin, de ne plus le voir, me rassérénera beaucoup. Surtout qu'il sortit avec un nouveau mec. J'avais par contre renforcé mon amitié avec Albus. Il était comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eut. Nous fîmes les quatre cent coups comme si nous étions de dignes Gryffondors. Albus eut même des compliments de son père d'avoir repris le flambeau des maraudeurs._

_Le temps fila comme la lumière tant nous étions occupés de notre première année et l'été se profila rapidement. Albus et moi avions envie de passer l'été ensemble sans léser nos parents respectifs. Mes parents proposèrent qu'Albus vienne passer les vacances chez nous. Ce furent les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie. Mon amitié avec Albus était aussi une des meilleures choses que la vie m'avait apporté. Au mois d'août, je fus autorisé d'aller à mon tour chez les Potter. _

_Je pensais m'être protégé de cet amour pour James mais je me trompais. J'en étais vraiment follement amoureux. Cet été, je sus qu'il eut une aventure avec un adulte. Cela me dégoûta même si je suis persuadé qu'il en était l'instigateur._

_La rentrée à Poudlard se passa bien. Néanmoins, mon chagrin d'amour s'amplifia que j'appris que James se mit à sauter sur tous les gays qu'il avait à sa disposition. Quant à Albus, il se mit à sortir avec une fille. J'étais malheureux, si malheureux qu'au moment d'Halloween, mon meilleur ami me prit à part._

- Alors, Scorpius que t'arrive-t'il ?

- Je suis malheureux !

- Laisses-moi deviner... James ?

- Oh... suis-je si transparent ?

- Et bien oui !

- Mon père me tancerait s'il apprenait que je suis incapable de celer mes sentiments !

- Scorpius, je ne sais pas si l'éducation de ton père a été si efficace ou s'il te préférait tel que tu es parce qu'il n'y a pas plus transparent que toi !

- Noooonn !

- Si, si ! Donc, voilà tu es malheureux parce que James fait le nymphomane !

- Oui ! Et il ne me remarque même pas !

- Détrompe-toi ! Il t'a bien remarqué mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas faire l'imbécile avec toi. Je pense aussi qu'il doit penser que tu es trop jeune. Sois patient, si c'est vraiment l'amour que tu recherches avec lui, tu l'auras, crois m'en ! Il se calmera et posera vraiment les yeux sur toi.

- Merci, Albus, tu es vraiment un ami !

- Oui, oui mais maintenant tu peux arrêter de me parler de "vous" parce que pour l'instant cela me donnes des frissons glacés de vous imaginer ensemble !

- T'inquiètes !

_La fin de l'année passa avec lenteur. Puis arrivèrent, les vacances d'été arrivèrent. Je fus très triste car James ne passa pas ses vacances avec sa famille et je ne le vis plus._

_Alors que nous prenions le Poudlard Express, une grosse dispute eut lieu entre Albus et moi. Il m'avait entendu soupirer en contemplant son frère. Alors, il me hurla qu'il fallait que je me "bouge". Qu'il fallait que je décide, soit je draguais son frère, soit je cherchais à me trouver un autre petit-ami. Nous nous fîmes la tête pendant quelques jours, ce qui était beaucoup eut égard à notre amitié qui n'avait jamais connu de dispute._

_Bizarrement, notre mésentente rapprocha James de moi. Alors que j'étais sur un des bancs qui longeaient la forêt interdite, je me mis à pleurer sur cet amour impossible et sur ma solitude due à l'absence de mon meilleur ami. C'est alors que James, qui m'avait rejoint, passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Mes pleurs s'arrêtèrent doucement réconforté par sa présence somme toute plutôt exceptionnelle._

- Alors que se passe-t'il Scorpius ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_Qu'il me pose cette question me mit en mode "serpentard" et pour une fois, je décidais de manipuler mon amour afin de voir si j'avais une quelconque chance avec lui._

- C'est... c'est... c'est que c'est plutôt gênant !

- Ah oui ?

- C'est à cause d'Albus et de... ma... sexualité !

- Aaah, cela devient intéressant ! Je t'écoute !

- J'ai découvert l'année dernière que j'aimais les... garçons !

- Encore plus intéressant... continues... !

_Ahaaah, je l'avais "alpagué" !_

- C'est parce que... oooh, c'est gênant !

- En quoi ?

- De te le dire !

- Me dire quoi ?

- Et bien... si j'ai pris conscience que je préférais les garçons c'est parce que...

- Oui ?

- Parce que je t'ai vu faire l'amour avec un élève de ma classe !

- Ah, petit curieux ! Tu es resté jusqu'au bout ?

- Euh, oui, j'étais caché dans une armoire... et... puis tu es entré... avec ce garçon... et...

- Oui ?

- Cela m'a fait des choses...

- Tu as bandé ? Et tu t'es masturbé ?

_Oh le sale petit pervers !_

- Je... je... oui !

- Et alors ! Où est le problème ?

- Je... l'ai... avoué, cet été, à Albus... et que parfois, je fantasmais sur lui aussi !

- Ouppssss !

- Et il a été dégoûté ! Il hait les homos, j'en suis sûr !

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis gay et qu'il ne me l'a jamais reproché ! Je pense plutôt qu'il craint que tu tombes amoureux de lui et que tu veuilles faire l'amour avec lui !

- Nooooooooonnnn !

_Comme si je l'ignorais mon grand amour !_

- Au moins c'est clair... tu sais faire la différence entre fantasme, désir et amour ?

- Oui !

- Avec qui aimerais-tu faire l'amour ?

- Euh... Sam Diggory m'a fait des avances !

_Maintenant, je tente un grand bluff pour voir comment il réagit !  
_

- LAISSES TOMBER !

- Mais... mais... mais... pourquoi ?

_Allez, jouons le jeune tendron naïf !_

- C'est un salaud sans cœur qui se fait un malin plaisir de dépuceler les petits jeunes comme toi. Oublies-le !

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne crois pas, je te le conseille... voire je te l'ordonne.

- Bien !

- Bien !

_Ah tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là !_

- En attendant... je fais comment avec Albus ? C'est mon ami !

- Je m'en occupe ! T'inquiètes, il te reparlera ! Viens, il faut rentrer avant le couvre-feu !

_Il me releva et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces. Je le dévisageais et le regardais tristement. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là mais il m'embrasse, ce fut doux et tendre. Pas comme je l'aurais attendu de sa part. Je sentis les commissures de mes lèvres se relever. Je lui souriais. J'étais sûr que j'avais l'air particulièrement niais. Parfois je détestais être amoureux. Il garda une de mes mains et la serra un peu puis il me ramena à mon dortoir. Avant que de me laisser, il me donna un dernier baiser._

_Le lendemain, Albus vint me voir pour m'informer que James lui avait parlé et expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas me faire payer mon homosexualité. Nous partîmes dans un fou rire tonitruant qui fit relever le sourcil de surprise à plus d'un serpentard ce soir là._

_Mon meilleur ami était pleinement occupé à flirter et j'en profitais pour me "montrer" à James. Albus m'avait gentiment prêté la carte des maraudeurs à cet effet. Il croyait toujours être là de son propre fait alors que Rose et un groupe de filles mandatées par elle s'ingéniaient à nous "réunir"._

_Rose m'avait averti que de nombreux gays de l'école avaient été menacés dès qu'ils s'approchaient de moi. Il avait joué à la petite frappe pour me "préserver", je le devinais. Finalement, peut être Albus avait raison. Il devait m'aimer._

_Alors que je me "promenais" dans un couloir, il m'interpella._

- Salut, Scorpius, on se balade !

- Oh, James, c'est toi !

- Oui, Ange Blond !

_Ces mots tendres me firent rougir, seule ma famille, Albus, Rose et même Molly Weasley avaient ce genre de mots tendres pour moi. _

- Je te fais rougir, miam !

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me dragues ?

- D'après toi ?

- Je... je pense que oui !

- Et tu as raison !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me dragues ? Parce que tu sais que je suis gay ?

- Oui ! Tu m'intéressais mais tu étais trop jeune et je pensais que tu étais hétéro !

- Tu veux me mettre dans ton tableau de chasse ?

- Hein ? Tu es fou ? Tu me prends pour un obsédé du cul ?

- Ben tu sais, ta réputation a fait le tour de Poudlard ! Ton frère m'a dit que tu avais même couché avec des adultes.

- Je ne peux rien lui confier à lui ! C'est fini, je ne lui dirais plus rien !

_Je lui trouvais un air un peu perdu. Comme si je l'avais vexé, pire c'était comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus cet état d'esprit dans ses relations amoureuses. Il passait par mille sentiments. Je vis le chagrin. Etait-ce possible ? Avais-je une chance qu'il m'aime ?._

- James ? Ça va ?

- Hein, euh, oui ! Scorpius, je veux que tu saches que tu es très important pour moi ! Pas comme les autres ! Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible !

- C'est vrai ? _Demandai-je timidement_.

- Oui, mon ange !

_Avec une certaine violence, il m'étreint. Il avait son nez dans mes cheveux et les humait. Ses mains descendirent sur ma taille alors que je m'accrochait à ses larges épaules. Je me lovais contre lui._

- Tu ronronnes, mon ange ?

- Mouih !

_Il rit, et j'adorais son rire. Il releva mon menton, m'embrassa et darda sa langue entre mes lèvres. Il me donna alors mon troisième baiser mais le premier un peu plus poussé. Et je me mis à gémir de plaisir tant sa langue mimait avec délice l'acte de pénétration. Je me lovais encore plus contre lui et pu ainsi sentir qu'il bandait. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses me donnant à moi aussi une furieuse érection. J'étais si bien, si bien... mon amour m'embrassait._

- Heum, heum...

- Hein ? _G__rogna-t'il._

- Dis-donc grand frère, dois-je te rappeler ta quasi-promesse à ma première année ?

- Quoi ? Laquelle ?_ Demandais-je_.

- Eh oui, Scorpius, dès la première année, il te reluquait déjà et il m'a dit : "T'inquiètes, frérot ! Je ne vais pas toucher aux belles petites fesses de ton ami !"

- Ah oui ? Tu trouvais déjà mes fesses étaient belles ? _Je lui demandais avec perversité._

- Oui, mon ange ! Et elles le sont encore plus je trouve depuis que je viens d'en apprécier la fermeté et la rondeur !

_Ce fut plus fort que moi et mes joues rougeoyèrent à ces paroles et Albus se moqua puis s'approcha de James avec son air de pas y toucher._

- En attendant, Grand Frère, je t'avertis, ne lui fait pas subir ce que Sam t'a fait... Il est fragile encore plus que toi... Et puis, tu fais le bravache mais je n'oublie pas que ce fichu Serdaigle t'en as fait bavé des ronds de chapeaux tant physiquement que sentimentalement. Je n'oublie pas combien tu as pu pleuré parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas et que tu avais honte de n'être qu'un "vide-couille".

_Là, James, bouche bée, se mit à rougir de honte. Je décidais de le rassurer et m'approchais de lui._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Albus, il ne me fera pas de mal car je sais qu'il m'aime même s'il ne me l'a pas encore dit. Et toi, James, je sais ce que tu as vécu, et tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir cru en l'amour. Et puis... moi aussi, je t'aime !

_Il eut alors une réaction étrange, il se mit à fuir. Albus et moi nous regardâmes et comme seuls deux presque frères peuvent le faire, nous repartîmes implicitement vers notre salle commune. Pendant que nous marchions, je décidais de poser une question à mon ami. _

- Crois-tu que je lui ait fait peur ?

- C'est possible !

- Oh Albus, comment je vais faire avec lui ?

- Yep, l'est pas facile le frérot ! Mais aussi, pourquoi es-tu allé lui dire que c'était sur moi que tu fantasmais et alors que c'était sur lui ?

- Et bien, j'avais peur de le brusquer ! Tu me voyais lui dire qu'en fait j'étais amoureux de lui depuis le quai 9 ¾ ?

- Oui et puis tu étais encore petit à l'époque !

- Oui mais je savais déjà qu'il était l'homme de ma vie !

- C'est bien ma veine, mon frère et mon meilleur ami se découvrent gay la même année et en plus ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Oh, cela te gênes ?

- Mais non ! Mais... être le premier à tout savoir et recevoir vos confidences commence à me peser un peu !

- A qui d'autre crois-tu que nous pouvons nous confier ? Aujourd'hui nous n'avons que treize et quinze ans ! Si on raconte notre histoire aux adultes de notre famille, ils voudront surement y mettre fin. Et après quand nous serons tous les deux majeurs... cela va faire un tapage pas possible.

- Ouais, pas facile !

- Si James peut assumer son homosexualité parce que votre famille l'aimera malgré tout. Moi, excepté ma mère, on risque de me le faire payer. Mon père déteste votre père depuis leurs onze ans. S'il supporte ta présence chez moi c'est par amour pour moi. Je crains qu'une relation homo qui lui retirera tout espoir d'être grand-père risque quelque peu de le mettre hors de lui.

- Ouais, vraiment pas facile !

- A qui le dis-tu !

_Une fois arrivés à notre dortoir, je passais ma soirée à penser à cet énigme qu'était James._

_Néanmoins, dès le lendemain, alors qu'il sortait de la tour d'astronomie, je le poussais dans une alcôve._

- James Sirius Potter ! Tu vas arrêter de me fuir comme tu l'as fait toute la matinée !

_Je l'embrassais, alors, pour la première fois de mon propre fait. Je me savais maladroit mais j'étais amoureux._

- Idiot de Gryffondor, je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Scorpius.

_Au cours des mois suivants, tout en restant très discrets, nous nous mîmes à sortir ensemble. Nous nous comportâmes comme de parfaits poufsouffles, nous passions notre temps à nous embrasser langoureusement. Quant à lui, ses mains furent très baladeuses et me donnaient mille frissons de plaisir. Que je pouvais l'aimer. Si je n'étais pas pressé de passer à l'acte car je devinais que je serais le soumis de notre couple, je me rendais bien compte qu'il était on ne peut plus frustré de son abstinence sexuelle. Car je savais qu'il m'était fidèle._

_Si bien qu'un soir, je l'entraînais vers la salle sur demande dont il ignorait l'existence. Je le poussais à l'intérieur puis je le plaquais contre la porte. Je vis qu'il était essoufflé. Je voulais lui montrer que malgré tout j'aimais, j'aimerais, le sexe. Néanmoins, il reprit les choses en main. Je le savais, c'était un dominant. Une fois auprès du lit, je me rendis compte que j'étais nu et que ses baisers parsemaient mon corps. Il mordillait mon cou comme s'il voulait me marquer. Ses mains étaient partout, elles me poussèrent sur le lit après m'avoir abondamment peloté. Il s'allongea sur moi et je sentis son sexe tendu sur moi à travers ses vêtements. Il me murmura : "J'ai envie de te prendre à la hussarde !". Devant mon air interrogateur, il continua : "Je reste habillé et je te fais l'amour comme un soldat pressé de conclure." Je souris et acquiesçais. Je lui dis néanmoins que je voulais ôter quelques boutons pour pouvoir toucher sa peau et que je voulais lui ouvrir sa braguette. Ce fut lui qui acquiesça. Pendant qu'il mordillait mon cou, je lui léchais les tétons. Il glissa ses mains entre mes cuisses et en caressa la peau fine. Je me mis à trembler intensément. Je posais ma main sur la bosse de son pantalon, j'ouvris la braguette, griffais son pubis et je pris son sexe dans ma main. C'était chaud et doux. Je le sortis de son boxer. Il me caressa à nouveau entre les cuisses. Il se mit alors à lécher mon pénis. Pendant qu'il me suçait, je sentais ses doigts me préparer, je trouvais cela humiliant et un peu gênant physiquement. Il m'écarta encore plus les cuisses, sortais ses doigts et entra son sexe lubrifié dans mon anus. Cela me fit mal tant cela forçait sur mon petit trou. Il était très gros, je trouvais. Il s'enfonçait doucement. Mon amour me dépucelait. Il voulut s'arrêter mais je lui dis : "non, continue !". Je sentais ses mains autour de mon visage et un baiser langoureux à la française. Nos hanches se rapprochèrent alors. Il mordait mon cou pendant qu'il me donnait de grands coups de hanche. Je trouvais que nos peaux qui claquaient faisaient un bruit incongru mais je savais que c'était normal. Même quand ses testicules frappaient puissamment contre mes fesses c'était ineffable. Le frottement de son pénis me faisait frissonner. Mais j'eut l'impression d'atteindre l'apothéose quand il toucha quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi. Chaque que son dard frappait cela me donnait mille étincelles de plaisir. Le rythme s'intensifia et nous eurent notre orgasme en même temps alors qu'il poussait une dernière fois en moi pour s'y vider. J'étais enfin à lui, et il était à moi. Ce que je pouvais l'aimer._

_Je sais que je suis fils unique, je sais que c'est un sang-mêlé et que grand-père serait mécontent, je sais que je te parle de ma vie sexuelle doit te dégoûter mais il le fallait, il fallait que tu saches mon amour pour lui._

_Je l'aime depuis des mois, des années pour toujours. S'il te plait père dis quelque chose. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas trahi la famille, dis-moi que je n'ai pas perdu ton estime et ton amour._

**Je suis en vacances. Je sais que mon amour doit être en train d'en parler aussi à son père. J'ai peur. Mon père s'il me regardait au début de mon récit me tourne le dos et fait face à la monumentale cheminée du Manoir Malfoy. Il se redresse à la fin de mon discours passionné. Il prends son temps pour me répondre et cela m'effraie.**

**- Fils, tu t'es choisi une voie qui n'est pas facile à suivre, mais je pense qu'elle te sera mille fois plus bénéfique que celle que ton grand-père et moi avons suivi il y a 20 ans. Tu es peut être fils unique mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution pour que notre nom ne disparaisse pas. Mon Fils, je t'aime ! Tu as ma bénédiction.**

**Il se retourne et m'adresse un grand sourire affectueux.**


End file.
